


Fireworks

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Nudity, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: Nineteen New Year's Eves in a row. Nineteen times for the Doctor to get it right.“You want fireworks?” The Doctor took Yaz’s hand, “I’ll give you fireworks!”
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 65





	1. Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briannarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannarose/gifts).



> All of time and space, all of those traditions, which is your favorite?

It had begun with a seemingly one-sided argument between the Doctor and the TARDIS about the different calendar systems on Earth. 

“So what if it’s not perfect?” The Doctor huffed. “Yeah, but it’s only 27 seconds.” 

“You two having a domestic?” Graham said, seeing the Doctor standing hands-on-hips beside the console. 

“She doesn’t share my appreciation of leap days,” the Doctor said, “you like leap days, don’t you Graham?” 

“Yeah, who doesn’t love an extra day on the old calendar?” Graham usually found things more amusing if he went along with the Doctor’s ramblings. “Imagine if we didn’t and we ended up having New Year’s Eve mid-morning!” 

The Doctor leapt a bit as Ryan and Yaz strolled up. Yaz was still in her pajamas, her dark hair rolling in waves over her shoulders, not yet confined to her cinnamon roll buns. 

“Is it New Year’s already?” Ryan asked, never quite sure what time it was when they were on the TARDIS. His phone kept running on Sheffield time, but that meant nothing when you were running around on an alien planet three galaxies away. 

Yaz’s tea steeped in the water as the warmth steeped into her hands. The rush of adrenaline after their last adventure had kept her up later than the others, though she was happy to spend that time with the Doctor. As far as Yaz could tell, the time traveller had no need for sleep, yet had all the energy of a hummingbird. 

“What do you think, Yaz?” The Doctor asked, curious about her thoughts on the tradition. 

“Sounds great,” Yaz agreed without fully comprehending the context of the question. She’d gotten a bit lost in thought, her eyes drifting about as the Doctor spoke enthusiastically. Whatever it was, it no doubt involved running so she excused herself to change. 

The Doctor had quite a wide range of success with flirting over the years. She’d been most successful with River, though she was in love with The Doctor before she even met her. She’d changed her appearance to please past companions, sometimes even keeping the same face– that took a lot of focus, mind you– but this, well, she’d not been entirely sure what she’d expected. After Yaz’s mum asked Yaz if they were seeing each other, she’d said no, hadn’t she? It was for the best, things didn’t always end well with the Doctor, but this response just confused her even more. It led to quite a lot of self-doubt, and she almost wished she could consult one of her previous selves for advice. 

Hmmm… she pressed her lips together as she watched Yaz take off down the corridor. She became increasingly aware of Ryan and Graham’s presence and took a couple steps back until she had returned to her original spot beside the console. “Right! So, where to first then? Or when I should say!” She began bopping about the console, “oh, hush.” 

“We didn’t say anything,” Ryan said, having only been exchanging a look with Graham. 

“Not you, the TARDIS!” The Doctor exclaimed. 

“Again?” Graham said. 

“What?” Ryan looked quizzically at them, clearly having missed something. 

“Alright, where’re we off to then?” Yaz joined them back at the console, clad in a brown leather jacket and perfect buns. 

“The biggest party of your life, Yaz,” the Doctor grinned and she finished setting the controls. Yaz always loved this bit, trying to sort out which buttons did what as she moved about the console. The more she watched, the more it seemed that the Doctor and the TARDIS worked together as two halves of a whole, neither one entirely deciding upon what the result might be. Perhaps that’s why they so often ended up somewhere they didn’t mean to go. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Yaz was ready to go anywhere with the Doctor. 

“Let’s go,” the Doctor said, and flew them away. Yaz felt Ryan and Graham’s eyes on her and she looked over to them, wondering if the turbulence had knocked one of her buns loose. She patted her hair a bit as they headed out the doors, a bit self-conscious as to why they might be staring. 

If they were going to stare at anyone, it ought to be the Doctor. Why look at Yaz when you could look at the most enigmatic person in all of time and space? It was, of course, when she was wondering this that the Doctor looked to her. When she saw Yaz had seen this, she tore her eyes away like Yaz had done whenever someone caught her staring at a girl in school. It was strange, though, as the Doctor hadn’t done this before. She was always so warm and affectionate, shameless and friendly, not one to act like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

Paired with Ryan and Graham’s looks, Yaz was getting a bit suspicious and wondered if, in all her sluggish morning preparations, she’d forgotten makeup. Those thoughts melted away when the Doctor went into history mode as they stepped out of the TARDIS. Yaz took it in with fresh wonderstruck eyes, like she was seeing the world for the first time. It was the Doctor’s favorite part about traveling with companions, well, except perhaps for showing off.


	2. Io, Saturnalia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, anything goes at Saturnalia, Yaz,” the Doctor said. Streaking, cross-dressing, tops becoming bottoms, masters waiting on their servants, the works! “Don’t worry,” the Doctor said, seeing she seemed nervous, “You just stick with me Yaz and no one will kiss you!” 
> 
> But will the Doctor keep her promise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of nudity, drinking, kissing

“Io Saturnalia!” The Doctor threw her arms open to introduce the new playscape. All around them were buildings decorated with greenery and lights. Ryan looked around at the buildings covered in greenery and lights. By the look of the place, the street lit up with torches, you’d think it was a city street with partygoers barhopping. 

“Io Saturnalia!” A band of naked revelers replied in greeting, carousing past and the Doctor covered Yaz’s eyes and her own. She didn’t have enough hands to cover everyone’s! 

“You brought us to Ancient Rome?” Graham chuckled, wondering if the Doctor had thought this through as she still had her eyes covered. 

“Ancient Rome at the peak of the Saturnalia celebrations,” she replied, turning back to face them. “The barriers of society are forgotten and both enslaved people and the upper-class party together for a community celebration. Everyone fills up on gambling, eating, drinking, and–” she froze as another couple of naked lads ran past. 

“Back in the TARDIS,” the Doctor said and hurried inside. Quite shy, this one. 

The fam watched as the Doctor messed about before returning to their sides. “Take this,” she handed them each a pill. 

“What is it?” Ryan asked. 

“Hologram projector,” she said, “it will project onto your visual cortex.” 

“So it will look like everyone’s wearing clothes?” Yaz caught on quite quickly. 

“Five points to Yaz!” the Doctor said, “come on, fam!” 

“Wait, is this going to make them see us without clothes?” Graham asked, but they had already left. 

“I didn’t realize Rome was this… friendly,” Yaz said, putting it delicately. To be honest, the part that surprised her was how open they all were. She thought people were closeted until recent years, never thinking that it used to be open and accepted in the past. Especially to the point of random and open hookups! 

“Oh, anything goes at Saturnalia, Yaz,” the Doctor said. Streaking, cross-dressing, tops becoming bottoms, masters waiting on their servants, the works! “Don’t worry,” the Doctor said, seeing she seemed nervous, “You just stick with me Yaz and no one will kiss you!” 

Just then, someone called out for them to come over, “coming!” With how quickly she’d run, Yaz wondered if she knew the lad. 

Saturnalia was intense and complicated, from what Ryan could tell. The gift-giving expectations were enough to make anyone’s head spin. Then there was the gambling, the feasts, a whole mess of traditions. Christmas times twenty. Graham had found himself at a gambling table in what seemed to be an early version of dice. 

Yaz only took her eyes off the Doctor for a moment, but when she turned around she was gone. She looked around the room before finding her standing on top of a table, drinking alcohol while the crowd cheered. Yaz’s eyes widened at the amount– she’d never seen the Doctor drink, so she imagined she’d have a massive hangover if she kept going. Yaz wove her way to the table and took the Doctor’s hand to get her down. When she hopped down, Yaz naturally put her arms out to steady her. “What are you doing?” 

“Drinking,” the Doctor told her, “the king told me to!” Yaz was aghast– she’d just downed all that because she was dared to? 

“He’s a king?” Yaz asked as she looked over at the kid who seemed in charge, thinking about how their history books had really been whitewashed. 

“Only for a day or twelve,” The Doctor nodded. “Having fun?” 

“Not as much as you,” she chuckled, then looked at the kid who had called them out. 

“You two– kiss!” the emboldened King of Saturnalia had been giving out orders to everyone to keep the merriment going– whether it be to drink or dance or something else. The rest of the year, he was enslaved, but this was Saturnalia and he had won the lot– he was king! 

The Doctor and Yaz looked at him, momentarily stunned as their minds buzzed at the possibility. Yaz didn’t want to take advantage of the Doctor in her state, but she didn’t know how this lot would react to them not doing as he’d said. Yaz felt that same panic when her mother had asked if they were seeing each other. Not sure what to do, looking at the Doctor for some kind of cue. 

The Doctor would never have the nerve otherwise, to say or to act, but this was an unexpected opportunity. Then again, Yaz was her companion, her mate, she’d promised to keep her safe. Promised no one would kiss her. The Doctor swallowed her nerves and looked at Yaz, trying to decipher her reaction. The Doctor felt her hearts stop when they locked eyes. 

It’d be rude not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an emotional wreck after part one of the finale-- have to post this to cope. Hope it helps you too <3 <3


	3. Venus Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anticipation before the kiss, mirrored in her shaking lips. A thousand years couldn’t prepare her for this.
> 
> If you want a soundtrack to read to, look up Fools by Lauren Aquilina <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Hannah Pryde ^.^

The Doctor tasted of sweet white wine, leaving Yaz’s lips tingling as she pressed against the Doctor. Somehow, the Time Lord always smelled different– sometimes a gentle jasmine, sometimes engine oil– she was always finding some new small way to surprise her. Yaz loved learning things about her no one else did; it made her feel closer to the Doctor. Even now, in a crowded room, it felt as if it were only the two of them. 

The sounds of Saturnalia faded into the grey as Yaz’s fluttering heartbeat became all that the Doctor heard. The taste of her lips all she felt. The hum of her breath mixing with hers. The feel of her skin more intoxicating than any wine. But like all beautiful moments, it was fleeting, and the Doctor felt herself leaning forward to chase Yaz’s retreating lips. 

When the Doctor’s eyes fluttered open, the roar of the party around them returned like a wave crashing in from the sea. Yaz was only a few inches from the Doctor, but suddenly it felt much too far. It was as if she were being pulled in by a force stronger than gravity– a terrifying desire to close that distance between them. All those feelings held back by the floodgates now set loose, ignited by that kiss. 

Yaz gazed fondly at the Doctor, watching her eyes flutter open in a daze. Her stomach was in knots as she realized what had just happened. How she may have just crossed that fine line between lover and friend. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, hoping she hadn’t just earned herself a one-way ticket back to Sheffield. 

But the Doctor didn’t chastise her, she just gazed back at her with her eyes, bright and soft all at once. They were that churning passionate green of the ocean before a storm. Strong and dangerous, kind and loving, deep yet light, seeing the hope that Yaz had been searching for all her life. She found her hand rising to the Doctor’s flushed cheek– her once-cool skin now warm as the candlelight. 

“Everybody drink!” The King of Saturnalia shouted and Graham and Ryan found themselves holding goblets of what looked like white wine. 

“Free drinks?” Ryan nodded in approval, “the Romans sure know how to party.” Most of the parties he’d been to had drinks they brought themselves, or someone who had someone older get them some, but this didn’t require any sort of organizing at all on his part. He could just relax and enjoy the experience. 

Graham and Ryan had gone off to another table to participate in some gambling. It was basically a game of dice, only a bit different pieces. Ryan was pretty sure they were little pieces of bone but wasn't sure he actually wanted to know so he refrained from asking. Graham cheered and pooled together a pile of nuts– his chips, given he didn’t have coins– in winnings. He grinned as Yaz and the Doctor came over, “I’ve just won the lot!” 

“Look at you, Graham O’brien! Keep that up and you’ll have all the nuts in this room!” 

“You alright, Doctor?” Ryan asked. It wasn’t so much her offbeat comment, she was always a bit weird. It wasn’t so much her positioning, their arms around each other as they approached. The Doctor had always been closest to Yaz, at least physically. Ryan wondered what he’d missed. 

“Been participating in the festivities?” Graham chuckled, seeing the Doctor’s face was flushed. Graham assumed she’d been drinking– and by her size, it probably hit her pretty hard– but he still wondered if it had been something else. 

“We’re going to go back to the TARDIS,” Yaz said, “you two alright here?” 

“Yeah,” Ryan said, snacking on one of the nuts. “My turn next.”

“Oi, that’s my spoils,” Graham teased. He then found himself being handed an apple– gift-giving was one of the many traditions of Saturnalia. “Cheers,” Graham said and took a bite, being quite hungry himself. He immediately regretted it. Not an apple. He withdrew his teeth and tried not to twist his face. 

“It’s wax, isn’t it?” Ryan snickered. He’d seen people exchanging candles and little objects carved out of wax while Graham had been soaked up in his game. 

“I wasn’t to know, was I? All apples have wax on them,” Graham said, thinking of how he’d been handed food and drink all night anyway. “Besides, it could have been a Roman apple.” 

“I think you’re supposed to give something back,” Ryan prompted and watched Graham check his pockets. Frog necklace, photo of Grace, and– “Here you go! One egg and pickle sarnie,” he handed it to her. “Not made of wax,” he added, in case that was needed. 

The woman eyed it and squished the bread between her fingers before biting into it, eyes growing wide with delight. “It’s delightful!” If she’d been the Doctor, she might have awarded him points. “Come and feast with us,” she invited, “I insist.” 

“Oh, well, we really out to–” Graham teased at rejection, “of course we’ll join you!” She started off and he looked back at Ryan with excitement. 

Back in the TARDIS, Yaz and the Doctor were having their own feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However the finale goes, I shall continue providing Thasmin content for you lovely people <3 <3


	4. Thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands free, Yaz went to attack her cheese toastie while it was still hot and full of melted cheesy goodness. She closed her eyes and relished in the crunch of the buttered toast, grilled to perfection. She wasn’t fully aware of herself as she did this, didn’t notice she’d made a sound, but when she opened her eyes again, the Doctor’s glass was empty. 
> 
> “Thirsty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So terribly sorry it's been months since an update. I hope you're all doing well and staying safe! <3 <3

“You stay here– and don’t touch that console or i’ll arrest you for drinking and– piloting,” Yaz’s voice hitched briefly, though whether it was on the new phrasing or the thought of arresting the Doctor, was unclear. 

The Doctor stood in the console room, pouting a bit as she tried to think of something she could do that didn’t involve the console, and pursed her lips as she wondered if Yaz considered the foot pedal that distributed biscuits as part of the console? 

Yaz took a deep breath and released it slowly, trying to sort out the thoughts swimming in her head. She tried to focus on the steady thumping of her feet against the corridor floor instead of the racing pace of her heart as she walked toward the kitchen. 

Well, she thought she was heading to the kitchen, at least. With the TARDIS having a mind of her own, it really was up to the mischievous ship as much as it was to the young traveler. Eventually, she spotted the familiar door to the kitchen and stepped into the welcoming space. The warm tones and light that felt almost like the sun against her skin had more of a soothing effect than anything she had conjured up on her own. 

Yaz found the fridge fully stocked, just as it was every time she opened the door. It always seemed to replenish itself to match exactly whenever she came to cook anything. She made a couple of cheese toasties for them and filled up a large glass of water for the Doctor. She didn’t know if it would help the time lord, but it would help a human, so she thought it worth a try. 

When she returned to the console room, she found the Doctor facing the console and pressed her lips together. She prepared to use a certain tone, and called out to the Doctor. She turned slowly, sheepishly, to reveal that her cheeks were jam-packed full of custard creams to the point it was positively cartoonish. She began to open her mouth to utter some excuse, “Ya–” 

“Don’t,” Yaz said, already seeing an avalanche of crumbs tumbling down her front. The Doctor looked worried, but Yaz only laughed at the sight. “Come here,” Yaz gestured and they sat down on the hexagonal steps, the tray placed between them. “Drink this,” she raised the glass of water in offering to the Doctor. She winced as the Doctor swallowed the mouthful of biscuits in one before taking the glass. 

Hands free, Yaz went to attack her cheese toastie while it was still hot and full of melted cheesy goodness. She closed her eyes and relished in the crunch of the buttered toast, grilled to perfection. She wasn’t fully aware of herself as she did this, didn’t notice she’d made a sound, but when she opened her eyes again, the glass was empty. 

“Thirsty?” Yaz smirked in amusement. 

“A bit, yeah,” the Doctor said, throat dry. “I’m going to get some more.” She stood and headed off down the corridor. 

“Hurry up, will you?” Yaz said, not wanting her sandwich to get cold. She continued munching away at her food, feeling all the warmth and comfort of it washing over her senses. It was oddly quiet without Ryan and Graham there, cracking jokes and teasing them. It was also sort of nice, it just being her and the Doctor, and she wondered what it might be like if it were just them more often. 

Would it be better? Offer more room for their relationship to grow? Or result in more pain? Of Yaz’s crush on the Doctor going unreciprocated without the emotional buffer the boys provided? 

She then registered the Doctor sitting across from her again, holding out a glass of water for her. “I don’t know if, well, I thought you might like some too,” the Doctor said in a manner that Yaz wrote off to her being socially awkward. 

“Sure,” Yaz smiled and took the glass graciously. “So, what next?” 

The Doctor took an awfully long time chewing a bite of her cheese toastie. 

In fact, she didn’t reply until she’d finished the entire thing, nothing left but to answer Yaz’s question. 

“Yaz, I–” 

The TARDIS doors burst open and the boys came stumbling in, laughing. They smelled of wine and pork and honeyed sweets. Yaz’s attention shifted, but her eyes remained on the Doctor, whose voice had caught her words before they could escape her. 

“Oh, what was that one called? The crunchy cheesecake with the little–” Ryan pinched his fingers together, trying to find the right word. 

“Poppy seeds?” 

“Yeah, that’s the one!” 

“That’d be the savillum,” the Doctor pressed her hands to her thighs and rose to her feet. 

“I’m partial to the hot mulled wine, myself,” Graham said, “good at chasing away that nippy December air, eh? Must be how they stand running around starkers.” 

Yaz was wondering what the Doctor had been about to say, but the moment had passed and she knew it would be difficult to get her to open up again. Unless, that is, she was just going to say where they ought to go next. Which is what Yaz meant, of course, if anyone were to ask what had been interrupted by the boys’ arrival. 

“Did someone make cheese toasties?” Graham sniffed the air. 

“You want one?” Yaz raised her brows. 

“Nah, i’m stuffed,” Graham said, “we meant to bring back some bread, but it was, uh, in the style of Saturnalia, shall we say?” 

Yaz took a moment to get his meaning, that their loaves of bread were prepared in specific shapes. Ones that Graham kept to himself to spare their blushes. Yaz nodded in understanding and they quickly tabled that point. “So, where we off to?” 

“Hang on,” Yaz held out her hand as she approached the console where the Doctor was focusing intensely. She didn’t seem to be focusing on anything in particular, more like she had retreated to the comfort of the console as a safe space from whatever might have been, still deep in her own head. “We can’t go anywhere yet, the Doctor’s been drinking,” Yaz said and Ryan raised his brows while Graham eyes the Doctor. 

“I guess we can’t go anywhere if the Doctor’s sloshed,” Ryan said with resignation. That was that. 

“Sloshed?” The Doctor tipped her head up at them. 

“Intoxicated? Drunk?” Ryan suggested. 

“Unfit to pilot a time and space machine?” Graham added. 

“Oh, that won’t be a problem,” the Doctor said, “Time Lord physiology, alcohol only affects me if I want it to.” 

“What?” Yaz’s jaw hit the floor at the implications. 

“Except for ginger,” the Doctor said as she set the controls, “then things get silly.” She pressed on the handle. “Off we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I packed this one full of Thasmin panic for ya, thought it was overdue. 
> 
> If you have any destination requests, let me know :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below with what times/places you'd like for them to visit for New Years! 
> 
> (Seriously, I need some filler chapters/locations before we can get to something like this:   
> https://www.redbubble.com/shop/ap/69994641?asc=u  
> yes... yes, I just made that. I make fanart for my own fics.)


End file.
